What Just Happend?
by Swiftluver101
Summary: Zach wakes up to find himself bed together naked with Cammie Morgan. To top it all off, they don't a clue as to what happened. Will Zach finally get his Gallagher Girl or will Josh steal her away. Only way to find is to read(: Zammie/OoC; AU -non-spy. One-shot for now...


Wait…a minute. WHAT?

"Zach!" a familiar male voice yelled in my ear "What the hell?"

"What do you want?" I mumble still half-asleep

"Why is Cammie Morgan sleeping beside you?" Grant Newman, my best friend, demanded.

As soon as those words left Grant's I sat up on my bed and sure enough, my Gallagher Girl was sleeping soundly beside me and I had no idea how she even got there. I quickly peeked under the blankets and cursed. Cammie was naked. I was naked. Cammie and I were on the same bed _naked_ and I couldn't even remember how it happened. _Great,_ I thought to myself, _just effin' great_.

"Well?" Grant repeated impatiently whilst tapping his foot. "When were you going to bother telling me, your best friend since the first grade, about this little indiscretion between you and a certain blonde?" And at that he let out a full blown grin. "I mean, it was about time, man! I was beginning to think you were gay or something."

"Grant?" a sleepy voice "What are you doing in my room so early in the morning?"

"Sorry to break it to you Cam but this isn't your room." He replied cheerfully. "It's Zach's." he added as an after thought.

And then just like I did a couple minutes ago, Cammie shot right up and screamed when she saw what I saw. Me and her in the same bed. Naked_._ Quickly she pulled the sheets around her chest tighter and just as Cammie was about to say something she was interrupted by the one and only, Rebecca Baxter.

"Bloody hell! Cammie!" Bex screeched as soon as she saw Cam and I. "I leave you alone for 5 minutes at Jeff's party last night and then you disappear to fornicate with the most annoying jerk on the planet!"

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know." I said, offended.

"Oh I know. And I swear to god as soon as I get my hands on you I will- "

"Bex" Grant interrupted "Maybe we should let them talk it out I don't think they actually remember _doing_ anything, okay" He said softly and gently, probably not wanting to upset Bex and wake up the next morning missing a vital body part, if you catch my drift.

"Oh." Bex said a bit shocked, surprised by Grant's calm voice. "Fine, but I swear to god Cam I _will_ be back in 10 minutes and you better have some clothes on, _both of you_, and explain me everything."

Then they both left, closing the door behind them. And cue the awkward silence.

"So," I started, trying to break the eerie silence, not quite sure what kind of conversation people have after they wake up naked with a beautiful girl and not remember anything.

"Okay, well…um… do you…um, remember anything?" she finally asked.

"Honestly? No. I truly wish I did, though." I answered truthfully fearing that I've hurt her feelings or something.

"Okay, because I don't remember either." she said. "Gosh, I can't believe I lost my virginity last night and I don't even remember it." She said nostalgically after a moment.

"Well, at least the next time you decide to sleep with someone you could pretend it's your first time, right? I mean at least it won't hurt like it did the first time." I said regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth. The next she does it will be with me and _only_ me, not some random guy like _Jimmy_.

"Yeah I guess. I wish I remembered though. I bet it was great." she added and then blushed as soon as she realized she hadn't said that last part in her head like she thought she had.

"Well," Feeling my old cocky, smart ass self return. "We could always reenact the events of last night." I said while smirking and then I proceeded to wink at her.

"Zach!" she yelped, outraged. "I truly hope you used protection last night or else I will hunt you down." she grinned.

"Well, judging by the seven condom wraps on the floor I'd say we were pretty cautions." I smirked.

"Seven times? Wow, no wonder I'm so sore." she said. "That's too bad though, if I wasn't I would have definitely taken up your offer." She said in a flirty tone.

"Gallagher Girl." I groaned and then warned. "You better go put your clothes back on before I decide to take you again and this time I'll make sure you remember it." I said huskily and had the pleasure of watching her shudder and turn pink.

"Okay, okay." She agreed, sighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I kept staring at her all through science class, which was the only class we shared that didn't include Grant, Bex, Macey, Jonas, Liz nor Nick. Somehow Tina always manages to sit right next to me which leaves Cammie to sit in the front besides _Jimmy_. Even after I repeatedly rejected her thousands of times, Tina is still dense enough to believe we have something between us. Then I just knew what I had to do. I _had _to make Cammie mine and make sure everyone knows it. Especially _Jimmy_. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. As soon as Cammie walked out I hurried after her, ignoring Tina's yells.

"Hey there Gallagher Girl." I smirked.

"Hey Zach, what's up?" She asked with a cute frown on her face.

"Well I was wondering…" I trailed off knowing it would annoy her to keep my sentence hanging like that.

"Yes?" she snapped with impatience.

"Would you like to see a movie with me? Say, _Pitch Perfect_?" I asked knowing she has been dying to go see it. Even though it was a chick movie I was willing to endure almost two hours of it. Don't you guys see what I'm willing to do for this girl?

"Actually, I already saw it with Josh." She answered.

"Oh, okay then. That's cool." I replied while on the inside I was boiling with anger. _Jimmy_ took her to the movies? Can he even afford to watch a movie, let alone buy a ticket for _two_? I mean, I thought he was into that DeeDee chick. Honestly, I don't see anything so great about a way too hyper chick who dresses in pink. It's like walking around with those Chihuahuas that girls like to put in their purses. _Eww._

"Zach?" Cammie said as she smiled, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied trying to keep my smirk on and pretending I didn't just get rejected by the most amazing girl I've ever met.

"I wanted to see _The Amazing Spiderman _anyways so pick me up at 7." She winked.

And that is how Zachary Goode rolls.

**~~~SO YUP! I didn't really like this one-shot but I tried so since it's my first and all feedback would be nice. For those of you reading and following my other story Disaster (thanks for all the great reviews) I will update by Monday so don't you worry, I won't just leave it hanging there (: I don't expect you guys to go easy on me just because it's my first completed one-shot so I wont be offended if I get a "You suck, go die in a hole" or something okay? Thanks guys it really means a lot to me (:**

**P.S Have any of heard of Florence + The machine… THEY ROCK! Check 'em out. Breath of life and Howl are by far my favorite songs.**

**~~~Swiftluver101~~~**


End file.
